Spark Boy!
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Kazemaru is depressed that Endou doesn't return his feelings... or so he thinks. Slowly, the blunet drifts apart from the team. Will Endou realise Kazemaru's feelings in time... or will Kazemaru lose his fighting spirit forever?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, in life, things don't go the way we planned them to.

Kazemaru knew this very, very well. He had planned to become the star on the Raimon Track Team, but he was invited to join the soccer club by... by _him_. He still felt so horrible, he could not even think of _his_ name.

Anyway.

"Kazemaru? Are you feeling better?" Fujimaru Ichirouta, Kazemaru's older brother came and sat down on the bed, beside Kazemaru's limp figure. The teal-haired boy sniffled and burried his face in his pillow.

Kazemaru had a rather girly and feminine room for a boy- Well, a very feminine looking boy. The walls were completely white, and the only colours were white, light blue and some floral patterns. Kazemaru loved his bed. It was so soft, fluffy and big- he could roll around all he wanted and never, ever fall off.

It was good to know, unlike some _other_ things, he actually knew the bed was steady. Not going to dip down any second, tipping him off... causing him to smash onto the floor into tiny, broken pieces.

Fujimaru sighed. His brother was too girly for his own good. Sometimes, Fujimaru even caught his own friends checking his little brother out. They got whumped on the head for it.

"Look- I know you're upset about that Mamoru brat," Kazemaru winced at the name. And it was not even _his_ first name! "But you need to get over him. I'll set up a date for you with some other guy. I'm going out with the guys today. We'll be at the Jazzy Star. Text me if you need anything."

Kazemaru snorted. His brother always went out during the day... night... well, most of the time. Their parents were on business trips all year round. They were _everywhere_, from America to Singapore to Africa. So him and his brother had the huge house all to themselves-

Wait. What? _A DATE_?

"FUJIMARU! WAIT!" Kazemaru cried out. The door slammed shut. The teal-haired boy groaned. Oh, great. Just great. As if the big heartbreak was not enough, he had to pretend he was sick (love sick, anyway) and stay home for the past three days because he could not even find the heart to talk to his friends. And now this.

Only his brother, and Miyasaka bothered to vist him. Boy, was that blond worried about him.

'I should have fell in love with Miyasaka after all... but then I'd top. I don't like to be seme. Most guys would think that's not manly... but I think being the uke is so much nicer.' Kazemaru thought to himself, and reached for his mobile phone.

He could really use some fast food right now, and Mc Donald's was the ideal thing for him.

* * *

"I wonder if senpai's feeling better." Miyasaka said to himself as he made his way to Kazemaru's classroom. He had been entrusted the task of bringing Kazemaru's homework to him everyday, since his senpai was 'out' for the week.

He was more than happy to do so. In fact, it was the thing he looked forward to the most. The part where he could see Kazemaru in bed... still with bed-head... was that how he looked like when he woke up every morning?

Miyasaka wondered if _he _would be the one to wake up every morning beside Kazemaru- no, don't go there, he thought to himself.

"Eh? You're the girl who tried to steal Kazemaru-senpai back to the Track Team!" A voice cried out. Miyasaka's eyebrow twitched, and he swung around. He found himself face-to-face with a tall, fat boy with a huge afro for hair.

"_I'm a guy_!" Miyasaka shrieked. The boy remained silent, but had this terrified look in his eyes. Miyasaka 'hmped' and stormed into Kazemaru's classroom...

... to find it full of people.

"EH? YOU!" Endou yelled, pointing a finger at Miyasaka. The blond blushed, and headed to the teacher's desk, picked up the stack of worksheets labelled 'Ichirouta' and dashed out of the classroom.

Inazuma Eleven sweatdropped.

They had won the Football Frontier International, and were now back home. The school and country had thrown a celebration in their honor, but shortly after that, Kazemaru was nowhere to be found. They wanted to vist him, but they didn't know his address.

So they decided to wait for the person who would be bringing Kazemaru's work to him after school. Speaking of which...

"MIYASAKA! WAIT!"

* * *

Fujimaru sighed, and took a sip of his soda.

"Aw, cheer up, Fuji! Your brother will get over that shit-headed captain soon! You just wait and see." Donotello said, patting his friend on the back. Anderson and Chan Chae Soo nodded. Believe it or not, Chan Chae Soo is the captain of Korea's soccer team, Fire Dragon.

He was in town visting Fujimaru, his old friend.

"Your brother is a strong one." He commented. Fujimaru nodded. "Yes, I know. But this is heartbreak I'm talking about. It's a totally different thing."

"Maybe this is god's payback for dumping all those girls, Fuji. Now your brother has to feel their pain. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Anderson said, laughing. Chan Chae Soo and Fujimaru gave him unamused looks but for different reasons.

"You sounded just like Afuro." Chan Chae Soo said. Anderson choked. "That guy with the god-complex? No way!" Donotello turned to Fujimaru. "Maybe you should set him up with some other guy, to make him forget what Endou did to him. Speaking of which- what _did_ he do, anyway?"

"I don't know. But it must have been pretty serious." Fujimaru said. "I dunno... my sister gets upset over the smallest things. Like if I forget to clear my underwear away from the television, she screams and chucks stuff at me." Anderson said.

The other three boys threw him horrified looks.

"_You leave your underwear near the television_?" Fujimaru asked, horrified. One of the side effects of not having parents around was to learn how to cook and clean yourself. Which is what he and Kazemaru had learned.

"That would be what Americans call... gross." Chan Chae Soo said. Donotello nodded in agreement. Anderson shrugged. "Whatever. My point is- maybe he's just freaking out over something small. You never know."

Fujimaru agreed with that. Kazemaru _was_ rather emotional.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Miyasaka said, stopping Inazuma Eleven in its tracks. Endou chuckled nervously. "Well... we though we'd check up on Kazemaru... since, y-you know, he hasn't been in school for almost four days now-"

"I'm sorry, but Kazemaru-senpai doesn't want to see any of you right now." Miyasaka said, interrupting Japan's top goalkeeper. "What? Why you little brat-" Someoka began, but was held back by Kabeyama and Handa.

Aki stepped in, looking concerned.

"Is there something wrong with Kazemaru-kun?" She asked. It irritated Miyasaka how she said his name. 'Kazemaru-_kun_'... was she close to him? He hoped not. "He's... very, very sick. He doesn't want anyone of you to catch it! Bye!"

And before anyone of them could say anything, Miyasaka used his track-speed to dash off.

"I hate that guy." Someoka grunted. Endou sweatdropped. "He must be really concerned about Kazemaru-kun." Otonashi said, while Aki nodded in agreement. "Still... I wonder what happened to him?" Aki wondered.

The team wondered the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyasaka couldn't believe it! How lucky he was... to be sitting right next to the great Kazemaru Ichirouta! The co-captain of the legendary Inazuma Eleven v2! The prettiest/handsomest guy in Inazuma Town! The...

The most wonderful thing that ever came into Miyasaka's life.

"Senpai... are you feeling better today?" Miyasaka asked the boy, blushing a dark red. Kazemaru smiled at the boy. "Yes," He said, "I am. Thanks for bringing me my homework, Miyasaka. Would you like a burger?"

Kazemaru pointed to the stack of burgers on the dining room's table, three of every kind. Miyasaka's eyes widened. "That's a lotta burgers." He said. Kazemaru smirked. "I know. I ordered them to annoy Aniki... wait till he sees the bill. I even bought ten boxes of cinnamon melts! And in sets!"

Miyasaka laughed and took a Filet-O-Fish. "Arigatou, senpai."

Kazemaru smiled again. "No problem. Would you like to hang out? I'm feeling much better now. I'll probably be going back to school by next week."

The blond's heart soared. HIS SENPAI HAD ASKED HIM TO HANG OUT! Right then, his heart was going Ka-ze-maru. Ka-ze-maru. Ka-ze-maru. Ka-ze-maru. Ka-ze-maru. Ka-ze-maru.

"Miyasaka?" Kazemaru said, nudging the younger boy. Miyasaka snapped out of his daze and turned to his senpai with sparkling eyes. "What are we going to do, senpai?"

The older boy blinked. But then he smiled AGAIN for the third time. This kid was good for his miserable mood right then, Kazemaru thought.

* * *

**Raimon Junior Newspaper!**

Take out your own personal ads! 50 cents/line:

_Omg! It's going to be graduation! Attend the ball with me, CJ? Please say yes! - SD_

_I LOVE YOU K.S.! - M_

_K.I... when are you coming back to school? We all miss you! - Inazuma Eleven _

_

* * *

_

Anyone could see that Endou was missing Kazemaru.

Constantly turning his head to look at the empty desk where Kazemaru sat, sighing whenever the boy's name was mentioned... and worst of all... chasing Miyasaka all over the school to get Kazemaru's address.

"Captain... why don't we just ask Sensei to give us Kazemaru-senpai's address?" Kabeyama asked. Endou sighed at the sound of Kazemaru's name. "I tried. She wouldn't give me his address. It betrays student-teacher policy."

"Oh... sorry, Captain." Kabeyama said. Endou laughed. "No need to say 'sorry', Kabeyama! It's not your fault Kazemaru's-"

Endou sighed.

At this rate, the captain and his team's spirit would go plummeting down the charts. It was almost graduation. It was time to get dates for the dance. The dance would be held at the school's Multi-Media Hall, and it would be a mini-prom of the sorts.

Many of the soccer club already had partners. Endou was going with Aki, Natsumi was going with Handa and Otonashi was going with her elder brother, Kidou, since the latter didn't want his sister getting 'harrassed' by some random guy.

The rest just went with friends.

The only one so far without a partner was Kazemaru, and that was because he wasn't around for the past few days. Rumor had it that Kazemaru had transfered schools because he couldn't stand the stress of soccer.

Endou swallowed. He hoped it wasn't that case. He remembered the emotional pain he had put himself and Kazemaru through during the Aliea Academy war... it depressed him that Kazemaru lost hope and became a Dark Emperor.

And now that Kazemaru was back in their ranks again, Endou realised how fragile and emotional the boy was, and vowed not to lose him again.

And if he did... well. Endou didn't want to think about that.

* * *

"Thanks for the burgers, kid." Donotello said, biting into a Quarter Pounder. Anderson and Chae Soo smirked. Fujimaru was clutching a receipt in his hand, shaking. "Kaze...maru... WHAT. IS. THIS."

"A piece of paper. A receipt." Kazemaru said, him and Miyasaka fighting back fits of giggles. Fujimaru slumped in defeat. His brother was a little monster. And not the good kind, like Lady Gaga's... but the horrible, spoiled, scary and sly type.

Kazemaru. Was. A. Little. Monster.

Donotello pushed a McChicken Burger over to Fujimaru, who rejected it. "Pass me a box of Cinnamon Melts please." He groaned. Miyasaka nodded and passed one over to him. Might as well get familiar with his future In-laws- !

Er... Senpai's brother.

"Anyway... Aniki... What did you mean when you said you were going to set up a so called... DATE for me?" Kazemaru asked. Miyasaka froze.

"Yeah, about that. I was thinking about getting you a boyfriend, instead of seeing you being hung up about Endou all the time."

That did it. Kazemaru started to choke on his burger and Miyasaka had to thump him on the back heavily because of it. "ANIKI! BOYFRIENDS ARE SOMETHING I CHOOSE MYSELF!"

Chae Soo smiled.

"But you have already chosen, Kazemaru-san. You chose Endou."

Trust a friend of Afuro's to be so blunt. Like that girl from... hm, a Host Club anime. Kazemaru couldn't remember, but he liked one of the twins in that show. Kaoru or something.

"Aw, that's cute. But he rejected you, yeah? Cheer up, this isn't freaking Op-erah or whatever." Donotello said. Ouch. Were ALL of Fujimaru's friends this blunt?

Fujimaru shook his head.

"Guys, you're not helping. I was thinking of setting Kazemaru up with... Gouenji."

WTF?

Kazemaru's jaw dropped. "ANIKI! HE'S NOT GAY!" Kazemaru shrieked. Miyasaka curiously observed the family dynamic between the two brothers. He wondered what it was like with their FULL family around.

"Hohoho, that's where you're wrong, my dear Otouto." Fujimaru grinned. "According to my resources, Gouenji _is_ gay. Don't forget, I have a very strong connection to the Ootori family. They do the health checkups at your school, and it is proven that Gouenji likes males."

"... You shouldn't have told me that." Kazemaru said. Miyasaka felt his insides tightening. Was he about to encounter a new rival for Kazemaru-senpai's heart? (Ha, he didn't even MEET Kirigakure)

"Well. Be ready to be surprised tomorrow morning, Kazemaru! I'm sure you'll feel all better!" Fujimaru winked.

Uh oh.

* * *

Endou ran down the hallways of Raimon Junior, bumping into a few people along the way.

He had heard from Kabeyama that Kazemaru had returned. The Inazuma Eleven were searching for Kazemaru at that moment. The captain was headed for the soccer field.

He turned around the corner, and saw teal. His face brightened up, and was about to yell his name... but... he froze.

Because Kazemaru was in the embrace of Gouenji Shuuya, and both were smiling like they couldn't be happier.

* * *

Five minutes ago, Kazemaru was walking towards his classroom.

But suddenly, he felt snakes in his stomach. Not wanting to face Endou so soon, he decided to pay a short vist to the soccer field. He couldn't bunk off school like he wanted to- his mother had called him the day before and told him school came first, not emotional issues.

And he had to agree with her. He hadn't played soccer in a while now, and was missing the sport.

When he reached the soccer field, he was surprised to find Gouenji there, his school bag hanging off his shoulder. His face broke into a smile. "Gouenji! Long time no see! How's Yuuka?"

The taller boy smiled. "She's fine, thanks. What about you? You have been out of it for about a week now."

"Ahahaha... yeah, I'm fine."

"Good to know."

An uncomfortable silence passed through them before Gouenji broke it. "So... I received a call from your brother... er... hn." Gouenji looked extremely flustered. At once, Kazemaru knew what it had been about.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry! He's such a _bastard_, harassing my friends like that. Don't pay any attention to him! He was just joking!" Kazemaru said helplessly. Gouenji chuckled nervously.

"Um... yeah. But I was actually rather open to it... you see... we could just _pretend_- it doesn't have to be real." Gouenji said, very red in the face. Kazemaru's jaw dropped. "Gouenji!" He pointed a finger at the platinum blond.

"_You like someone in on the team_!" Kazemaru predicted... correctly. Gouenji flushed, and looked to the side. "Don't tell anyone." He said in a barely audible whisper. Kazemaru's eyes softened and nodded.

Should he help Gouenji? Maybe he was tired of chasing Endou and receiving nothing in return. Maybe he just wanted some drama. Maybe...

Maybe he knew perfectly well what Gouenji was going through and wanted to help.

"Alright. I'll help you. We'll both _pretend_." Kazemaru smiled. Gouenji looked at Kazemaru in the eye and smiled. Both of them heard footsteps coming. "It must be Endou. He sent the whole team to look for you. Should we ...?"

"Yeah."

And with that, Gouenji drew Kazemaru into an embrace, both looking as if they couldn't have been happier. (They were good actors, I'll give 'em that)

* * *

**The more of you add me on Facebook, the faster I'll post. Please help me get at least 2,000 friends! My name on Facebook is: Renge Nikianelle Otaku**

**ADD ME!**


	3. DEAD

**YOUR OTAKUSAMA REPORTING THE STATUS OF THIS FICTION;**

**D.E.A.D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm re-writing it, but its still going to be Endou X Kazemaru! **

**The name of the fiction is called 'Recalling Nothing'. **

**Chapter One is out now! Please read that fic if you want to find out the storyline (which is pretty much the same as this fic, only its Endou X Kaze)**

**... ! ...**

**Add me on Facebook for regular alerts on New Stories, plots and maybe requests, if you want to ask me to write anything.**

**My name on Facebook: Rengette Otakusama LovesPocky**

**~ Zai Jian ~**


End file.
